1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to clip members, and, in specific embodiments, to self-engaging clip members.
2. Related Art
There are many different organizational and attachment systems, including clips, for carrying and securing various items such as personal equipment, mobile devices, and accessories to a user or an article associated with the user, such as a pants pocket, belt, purse, jacket, and/or the like. However, most clips designed for attaching items such as personal equipment, mobile devices, and accessories hold onto the user or article with tension and friction.
Some clips lock to a user or an article. These clips may include a strong spring that allows the clips to lock to the article. However, these clips can be more complicated and expensive to build. In addition, the holding force of the clip is only as strong as that of its spring. Accordingly, the spring cannot be too strong or the user will not be able to press and/or depress the spring. Likewise, if the spring is not strong enough, the clip cannot be properly secured to the article. Furthermore, these locking clips can require the user to depress the spring (and overcome the force of the spring) to move the clip to an unlocked position in order to insert or engage (or otherwise lock) the clip to the attached article. Moreover, over time the pressure from a strong spring-loaded locking clip can damage the material or article (e.g., pants or jacket pocket, gear bag, nylon strap, vest, purse, belt, boot, and/or the like) to which it is clipped.